Gushikin Riley
|birthplace = London, England |height = 152 cm |zodiac = |bloodtype = O |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Model, Idol |active = 2015-Present ( year) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = hachama UP-FRONT WORKS |group = Takoyaki•Girls |acts = Hello!Project DIVAS., Takoyaki•Girls }} Gushikin Riley (具志堅ライリー) is a Japanese idol signed to Hello! Project Girls Division as a member of Takoyaki•Girls. Gushikin was originally introduced as a 19th Generation member of Hello!Project DIVAS. History Early Life Gushikin Riley was born on January 23, 2000 in London, England to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Gushikin spent her childhood life in London, before moving to Aichi Japan in 2013. While in London, Gushikin studied at a performing arts school. 2015 On February 13, Gushikin was introduced as a member of Hello!Project DIVAS. alongside six other girls. Gushikin was chosen to form Takoyaki•Girls with three other DIVAS. members. Private Life Family= Gushikin has an older brother and two cats (Milky and Butterscotch). |-|Education= When Gushikin joined the DIVAS. program, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2017, Gushikin is attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Gushikin Riley has acquired: *'Mashita Haruna:' She is good friends with fellow Takoyaki•Girls member, Mashita Haruna. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to *'Riechan' (理恵ちゃん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello!Project DIVAS. *'Risa' (りさ): Semi-official nickname, used by fans and members. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Gushikin Riley (具志堅ライリー) *'Nickname:' Riechan (理恵ちゃん), Risa (りさ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' London, England *'Height:' 152 cm *'Weight:' 48 kg *'Blood Type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-02-13: DIVAS. member **2015-03-20: Takoyaki•Girls Member *'Takoyaki•Girls Image Color: ' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2015) **Takoyaki•Girls (2015-Present) |-|Q & A= *'Charm Point:' Dimples *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, fashion *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, British-pop *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer *'Favorite Subject:' World History *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, orange *'Looks Up To:' Koga Hikaru, Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Shortcut" by S/mileage, "Go Girl Go!" by Ka-wa-ii! Singles Participated In Takoyaki•Girls *WE ARE ONE! (Indies/Debut) *Otona ni Nante Naritakunai! (Indies) *Sekai wa Summer Party (Indies) *Senkyo / Takoyaki•Paradise / Chikyuu ga Himei wo Ageteirun da yo! *Shogeki Tekina Jittai / Shining Fiesta!!! / BRAVO! GIRL *Otome no Nikki / Mochidou Chansu! / TAKOYAKI HERO!!! *Daisuki Dattara Daijoubu! / SUNFLOWER / Nani o Sagashiteru? *Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... / THE FLASH! *FOREVER YOUNG SUMMER / Romance no Timing / Egao Parade!! Trivia *She is half Japanese (on her father's side) and half British (on her mother's side). However, it's been commented that she looks fully Japanese. *She's bilingual; being able to speak English and Japanese fluently. **Gushikin has mentioned on multiple occasions that she feels more comfortable speaking English than Japanese. **When she speaks English, she sometime tries to hide her accent. *She said her favorite song is "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. *She is known as the "scholarly" character i Takoyaki•Girls. *She wants to go to Harajuku and see the fashion pieces and styles there. Category:2015 Additions Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:19th Generation DIVAS. Category:Births in 2000 Category:January Births Category:Members from London Category:Blood Type O Category:Light Pink Member Color